


Moments

by rebelsfromstars



Series: Kanera Fluff [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Intimacy, Mutual Support, Partnership, Pre-Series, Rating will change, So very subtle, Teasing, This is pure fluff, and swearing, as more chapters will be added, at least more than in other of my stories, hand holding, i'm not sure it is funny too me in some places, it's just kanan and hera doing cute things while exploring their relationship, it's not terribly graphic but definetly mature content, mutual care, mutual comfort, public display of affection but like in their own way, so it's basically the beginnings of their relationship here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: Sweet moments are hard to get, when you dedicated your whole life to fighting. Hell, it's even hard to get a moment of relax. So, when those moments came, they both were cherishing them. And sometimes they had to make them happen themselves or simply let them happen. Everyone deserves a break after all.





	1. The Very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just needed something sweet and not causing pain to two of my favorite characters. They deserve all the happiness in the world. It just somehow ended up being 8 chapters long. Almost all of the chapters have similiar length. But there are exceptions.
> 
> I really did try to make this all as close to canon as I could. We don't have any canon source of informations about Kanan and Hera between A New Dawn and Rebels, but this is how I can see it could go, taking into consideration the revelations from Season 4. 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Anoray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoray/pseuds/Anoray) for beta reading and all the support for this little story. You're amazing!
> 
> I'll try to update once a week. There are also a few songs that I was listening to lately and that really gave me the mood of those first stages of their relationship. Not all of the lyrics, but some of them are just so right. If your'e wondering these two are the ones I listened to the most: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSoOFn3wQV4) and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO3IEDRsP2Q).
> 
> Hope you all are gonna enjoy this work!

Hera walked around the cockpit with wild beating heart. She forbid herself to even dream about it, but here they were. And now when she had it, she didn't know if she was able to let it go.

No. She couldn't.

She was standing with her back to him, but she took all the courage she had and turned to look at him. He was … uh, why did he had to look like that? With anticipation, with hope, but steady, like he was expecting rejection too. How he could present two so different attitudes? And why it melted her heart away?

She took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Look, Kanan. I really care about you. But the mission still needs to be my main focus. Can you understand it ?" While she was talking, she looked into his eyes, directly, to watch hope and sparkles of joy, changing into disappointment. That was not what she was trying to achieve. Then he looked from her to the ground, and there was a moment of silence following. Hera didn't know, if it was because he was considering what she told him, or just couldn't get a word out of himself. After a while he cleared his throat, looking up at her, his eyes clear with intent.

"Of course, I get it," he said, voice a little hoarse. She kept the eye-contact, wanting to be honest with him, as much as she could.

"We can't make this our priority. We can't just leave the galaxy alone." He nodded.

"I understand," she tried to smile, to make the conversation go in slightly different direction. He had to _really_ get it. That it wasn't a ' _no'_.

"But we can live in a moment," she added, not wanting him to think that she was rejecting him, when she was doing the total opposite.

"You mean ?" She looked up, as smile lift her whole face, seeing his cuteness, when his own face lighted up like that.

"Right now, it means you can kiss me,"

"Oh does it?" He asked, smirking, bickering with her. She rolled her eyes. And she took a step closer.

"Unless you want me to do it instead," She said, teasingly. She started coming closer and closer, till she rested her hand on his chest. Slowly, gently, he put his hands on her hips.

"I don't have anything against it," he said, still bickering. She smiled wickedly. They drew closer to each other, until finally their lips met again that night, their second time ever. And even though the war that already begun for her, was going to restrict what they could be fully, she certainly hoped they had far more kisses before them.

Fuck, year ago she wouldn't even think about it. She was certain nothing will drag her from her mission. But now, she couldn't just ignore what she was feeling. That would distract her. And she wanted it. Fuck, how she wanted it. The soon to be Rebellion was still the most important, but damn it, if she couldn't be with Kanan in between missions. Maybe she couldn't be with him completely, like she could have, if there wasn't a war ahead of them. But she could have this. This moment.

How grateful she was that he understood. Honestly, if he didn't, she couldn't be doing this now. Kissing him, getting to better know his taste. Running her fingers through his hair, dragging him closer to know him fully. She wouldn't feel his hands on her, his arms around her, keeping her grounded and taking her mind of the worries. She wouldn't feel the safety of him, and the tenderness.

And that would be really a shame.

He put her closer to himself, his chest to hers, and she tightened her embrace around him. The kiss deepend, and Hera felt like she was somehow now, more desperate for him.

She didn't know how much time passed. She only realized he was backed up against the wall, cockpit's wall with the control panel all over it, when they broke the kiss, from the necessity to breath.

She rested her forehead on his, before looking up at him. He was breathing heavily and still had his eyes closed.

"Did I do this?" She asked, not sure if she did. She was so engaged in the kissing that she just didn't notice. Kanan smirked.

"This?" He asked gesturing at himself and the wall. He opened up his eyes and she nodded. He grinned.

"You did, actually. But I wasn't protesting"

And then again, they were kissing like it was the most natural thing for them.

***

"Do you want me to stay with you ?" she asked. She knew his nightmares to be painfully vivid sometimes. It wasn't the first time he woke her up with his screams. It was the first time she was offering to stay though.

"You don't have to,"

"I want to," she said. He flashed her a grin and that's how she knew he was getting better. He opened up his blanket, for her to get under it. She rolled her eyes, but smirking, walked to his bunk and crossed him, lying closer to the wall.

"You prefer that side?" He asked, genuinely curious. She shrugged.

"I guess,"

They adjusted together, so he had his arms wrapped around her, and she had hers on his back and on his arm. She put her head in the crook of his neck. That felt so good. Stars, she didn't knew she might feel this good again, after all the hells broke, and her mother and brother died. So safe, so rested, so protected, so _happy_. His chest was slowly rising and falling, his breath calming down. His smell was filling the air, his skin was so soft, his hands so tender.

He felt like home, and Hera never before fell asleep so easily.


	2. The Different Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit longer than the first. I really liked writing this one. The third chapter should be up next week. For now, enjoy the first 2 chapters!

_Rations. Check. Diagnostic on Phantom. Check. The new camshaft for Ghost's engines. Not check. Repairing the control's lights from fried comms and stabilizers in the cockpit. Check. Medical supplies …_

“Do you need company?” she heard from across the room. She barely glanced at Kanan, trying to smile a little.

“Would be nice, but I gotta finish this,” she responded.

“Do you need any help with what's on the list, then?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No, but thank you,”

She thought the conversation was over. She was lost in her usual paperwork again, when a steaming hot mug of caf was placed before her. She looked up at the deliverer who was smiling sheepishly at her.

“You might use it,” he just said. And he walked away, not wanting to disturb her further.

She watched him as he was leaving the room. She took a sip of her caf. Exactly how she liked it.

She smiled to herself, her heart leaping faster. She knew what it meant. And for a moment she let herself to surround with this feeling, she let herself _feel_ it.

Fuck, she really was falling hard for him.

And then she shook the feeling away, and got back to work. But she felt much better than before.

***

He was sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder, at the ramp of the Ghost, both with cups of hot cocoa in hands. They couldn't sleep that night. Hera just had a hard time falling asleep. But to her, Kanan looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair were all coming out of his usual ponytail. The last thing was very interesting to Hera. But there was something more important than his hair in that moment.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” In the response Kanan looked inside his mug. It took him a few moments and sips before he looked at her.

“I don't know what to say,” he confessed, honestly, his voice hoarse. Hera felt like a sharp tug ripped through her heart. She hated to hear him being so much in pain. She scooted closer to him.

“Then maybe I can help you in another way? And the words will come along."  She said, opening up her arms slightly in gentle invitation. Kanan looked at her for a long moment, before slowly he moved. He leaned down and put his head on her far shoulder, draping his hands around her. She was a little surprised with the angle he chose, but if he only needed it, she wanted to be there to help him. And it didn't feel awkward. With him, it felt good. Even pleasant.

So she tightened her grip around him, wanting to make him feel that he had support in her. That he could feel safe with her, comfortable.

She didn't know where or how it happened, but suddenly she realized, she started to run her fingers through his hair. She didn't know if the gesture was comforting, like it would be for her lekku. She only knew humans weren't as sensitive there as Twi'leks. But she felt good doing this. How was Kanan, however?

She smiled, when she felt the shiver that went down his spine. So, it was pleasant in some way for him. This was something she really wanted to know, and which she didn't realize until now.

She shifted a bit, making herself more comfortable. It made Kanan slide down a little, but she didn't mind. Feeling the weight of his head on her chest was somehow very comforting, and it just felt _right._ She felt like she could protect him this way, and it was all she wanted. To protect him from his own past. To make him feel better.

Her hands still were making a journey through his hair. Apparently, she couldn't stop herself from doing this once she started.

She felt him smiling against her shirt, and she couldn't not do the same.

“What's that?” she asked, curious. He shook his head, still smiling and pulled her even closer. She yanked, suddenly being so near, his mouth above her breasts. Not that she didn't like it, but it was unexpected. But then, she relaxed into him, into this new feeling. And she was surprised how much she enjoyed it. It was very comfortable, very relaxing. His exceptional warmth and comfort radiating from him, even though she was the one who was comforting him. But she felt like they both were floating in it, a one great big bubble of warmth, of tender love.

After a moment he pulled away, looking up at her, but keeping his arms around her.

“You like my hair?” he asked, grinning. Her usual response would be to roll her eyes, but he looked so adorable that she couldn't keep a smile of her face. She run her hand through his hair, still smiling, as if to prove her point.

“Maybe,” she answered, pulling off the elastic from his hair, her other hand hanging behind him, resting on his back. She played with his hair, her hand travelling between the strakes. “Is it not good?” she asked. He closed his eyes, humming.

“Mhm, no, it's very nice,” he answered. Hera smiled more widely. That was good, since she intended to do that more often, now. “You just seem to have great pleasure in doing that,"  he teased her.

“Well, what can I say. I don't have hair. This is very interesting,"  she said. Not stopping what she was doing. Kanan closed his eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on his scalp and in his hair.

“I feel like a pet that you can stroke,” he said after a while. She didn't say anything to that. She just kept on … well, stroking him.

Somehow, they ended up lying on the ramp, the position more comfortable for them. Kanan, with his head between her breasts and stomach where she had the best access to his hair. His arm draped around her waist, his eyes closed. When Hera looked down at him, he seemed like he was sleeping. So peaceful, like they weren't there for some reason before. Like they were just two ordinary people, wandering around the galaxy, going on adventures together. Not an ex-Jedi on the run, and the ace pilot wanting to bring down the Empire. War veterans. And the war was only just beginning.

She shook the thought out of her mind. In that moment, she didn't want to think about the Empire, growing rebellion, or all of the fights they will have to endure. She just wanted to _be_ in the moment, feeling Kanan, feeling the warmth, feeling the easiness with which they fell into that. Mindlessly, her hand wandered to his hair, and his arm around her felt good, felt solid.

She wouldn't admit to it out loud, but she could spend an eternity like that. Just, simply be there with him.

He looked up at her after a while.

“How is it with your lekku?” he asked her, genuinely curious. She raised her eyebrow, and the quirk of her lips was telling him that she was teasing, but also okay with the question.

“You mean?” she asked, her hand now going through his hair, almost automatically.

“Is this the same as hair?” he asked. She smiled, almost chuckled.

“It's nothing like hair. On the one hand. On the other, I think it may produce a similar feeling. Just stronger, and more intense since it's an actual skin that is very sensitive,"  she explained.

“So it would be enjoyable for you, if I did the same?” he asked, smirking. She shook her head, smiling. He was impossible.

“Kanan Jarrus, your ways to get me to bed are becoming more and more sophisticated,” she said, bickering with him. His smile widened.

“I'm just preparing for inevitable,” he answered, teasing her. She raised her eyebrow and snorted.

“Inevitable? Aren't you thinking too much of yourself?”

“You won't resist my charm,” he joked further. She just smiled, shaking her head. “Your charm was on the level of bantha trying to ride on a speeder when I first met you. Not much changed.”

“Oh, so this is just a normal thing crewmembers do? Lying on eachother, captain petting their hair?” he asked, wicked spark in his eyes, and a grin on his face.

“Shut up,” she said, gently, from the lack of anything better to say. He put his head on her chest again, snuggling into her. And she tightened her embrace, enjoying every single moment.

They were lying there for a long time. And just for a moment there weren't any missions to do, or duties to take. They were just them, steady and comfortable in each other's arms. The warm feeling of love filling them.

In that moment Hera could really let herself to feel it.


	3. Sounds Like A Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suppoused to be later this week, but my uni work got delayed. Which means chapter earlier this week, but later in the next week. I should be able to post the fourth one next Friday. (I'm also not very creative when it comes to chapter titles.)  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well!

Hera took a sip of her tea, observing Kanan. He was standing by the counter, preparing a snack. Which was just putting cookies on the plate. Hera was delighted when he found them, hidden deep, on one of the shelves. They were desperate for credits, and were doing any savings they could. They just finished the job, but were still waiting for credits to be transferred to Hera's account. Till that, Hera prefered to save things, just in case.

“That guy in the bar really couldn't take a hint, huh?” asked Kanan. Hera sighed.

“Yeah, that's why I try to avoid those kind of places,” she said, as Kanan sat across her, placing cookies on the table. With hungry eyes, she immediately reached for one. Kanan narrowed his eyebrows.

“You never were in some … I don't know, club, to have some fun?” she looked at him with a mocking expression on her face. As much as she could with mouth full of a cookie.

“We didn't have clubs on Ryloth. We had big celebrations on which everyone in the province must have come. I mean, most ordinary people. We were usually during some mission when that happened. And I was very young then. And when I left … well, alone, Twi'lek woman will always avoid places like clubs, if she can. Cantinas are different, there are mostly drunkers who you can take care of, if necessary. But in clubs, there are slave gangs, and that is hard to fight alone,"  she explained. Just then, understanding painted on Kanan's face.

“Sorry, I didn't think about that. That's really sad. And unfair. It shouldn't be like this,"  he said.

“Yeah. But there's nothing we can do about it.”

“Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. We can always take down a few gangs in between missions. We were good with that from the beginning,"  he said cracking her a smile, trying to cheer her up. She responded with the same, feeling the gloomy topic becoming a more cheerful one, and she was grateful for that.

“We could make it our speciality,” she said, leaning closer. He snorted, taking a bite of the cookie.

“Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla – kicking asses since they were born,” she giggled.

“That's a cheesy name for a business. But it is quite catchy,” she said, teasingly.

They ate in silence for a moment, before Kanan broke the silence, looking up at her.

“When you had those celebrations on Ryloth. How did they look like?” he asked, from pure curiosity. Hera thought for a moment about the answer, trying to get to remember it properly.

“There were lots of food. Wonderful food that you could only find on stalls, placed everywhere, and only for those celebrations. They usually lasted for a few days, and were a festival praising some god or goddess,"  she said, taking another bite. When she swallowed, she continued her story. “And there was dancing. A lot of dancing. The happy dances, when everyone was jumping and dancing in the big circles. And the ritual ones, more distinguished, more elegant.”

“Did you enjoy it?” She smiled to her memories.

“Like I said, I wasn't on many of those celebrations. But yes, I did. Just for one moment everyone was happy and tried not think about the war. It was refreshing and people needed this. I guess we were all just having a good time,"  she said.

For a moment she was lost in her memories. Good ones, where she felt like she was a normal teenager, and not a fighter for freedom. Where she could fool around with her friends. Where she could simply relax and don't think about the raging war, or her father, or Empire, or anything like that.

That's why she was totally surprised, when suddenly Kanan appeared by her side, reaching with his hand towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?” she asked, a laugh could be heard in her voice.

“Asking you for a dance,” he answered simply, grinning at her. She was speechless for a moment. He would never stop surprising her.

“Here?” she finally got out from herself, amused. But in the good way. She started to catch herself on loving those moments she could spend with Kanan, and when they could just relax together, do whatever they want. She sometimes even found herself looking forward to those moments, especially after tiring missions. It gave her a centre point, a balance, and all the feelings that she shouldn't let be there, not while rebelling against the Empire. But it was too late now to change that, so she might as well enjoy her ride.

“Well, I can't really take you out, so let's dance here,” She smiled at him lovingly.

“I've never heard of dancing in the galley,” She said teasingly.

“You didn't? That’s a very easy dance. Come on I'll show you.” She smirked at him, a challenge painting on her face. She took his hand and stood beside him. He put his hand on her waist, holding her hand in the other. He pulled her closer with a wicked smile on face. Her own smile widened.

“I just hope I won't have anything broken after this,” she teased him.

“Don't worry. This is very safe and slow dance,"  he answered.

And it, indeed, was. They swayed slowly, taking little steps. Kanan started humming some old song to make a background music that soon became a quiet singing. Hera chuckled.

“I never knew you could sing,” she said, as they swayed. Kanan grinned at her.

“Well, that's my hidden talent. You know, I had to make some extra money, sometimes,"  she laughed, her head thrown back. Taking advantage of this, he gently bend her on his arm, as she was still laughing. He brought her back to the straight up position.

“Was that you hidden talent as well?” she asked, teasingly. He smirked.

“Maybe,” he answered. They swayed further, making a small circle around the galley.“I have lots of hidden talents,"  he added.

“Oh, is that so?” she asked, still teasing. He just shook his head, still smiling.

And he started to sing again. The melody was slow and gentle, just as his moves. And Hera let herself rest her head on his shoulder, pulling herself closer to him. She felt him, his hands around her waist, his chest right next to hers, his hips pressed to hers. And a low vibration of his timbre that she could feel and hear coming from his throat. The weight of his head resting on top of hers. His breath tickling her earcon. The warmth that radiated from him. The tenderness of the moment, wrapping around them.

And if someone would look at them in that moment, they would see what Hera hoped … No, that she knew they will be fully someday – a couple, deeply in love with each other, no worries on their minds and no battles to take. She had Kanan, closer than she thought she could have, by soul, mind and body.

And for now it was enough.


	4. Take My Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier, because my classes got cancelled.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, this is it. Mind the rating change. This chapter contains, well, sex. So, If you're not into that, than better wait for the next week for another chapter and skip this one. (Even though I tried to make it very loving, but still, I know it's not for everyone.) If you think it should be explicit than let me know, I'll change it.
> 
> It's the longest of them all (4.000 words), don't ask me why, I don't know.
> 
> This is the first time I'm publishing smut (though I wrote quite a lot before), and I'm actually pissing myself right now from nerves, so I'm gonna hide in the corner and hope it's not the worst thing you've ever read.
> 
> The funny thing is, I really can see it going down in so many ways. That's one of them. If I had to choose, I don't know if I could decide. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think, even if it sucks. Once more, a huge thank you to [ Anoray](https://ofourown.org/users/Anoray/pseuds/Anoray) who eased my fears a little. You are really the best.
> 
> (And I don't know what it is with me and giving chapter's titles after songs. It's just somehow what fits the best).

Hera knew it was going to happen. Even when she was teasing Kanan about it, deep down she knew it was, in fact, _inevitable_. After all, both of them wanted it, and they were together, even if not in every aspect. But this aspect she didn't want to let go of. She came to the realization that she wanted it, long before they started to be romantically involved. And of course it had to be her move. Kanan would never initiate something, if he wasn't sure she wanted it. She never told him, she didn't know how, so she just let it happen. When the moment would be right.

And it became a right moment. Hera didn't know how long after they got together it was. Just one of those times when the passionate make-out session started to become more.

It was after one of the missions. They were still sitting in the cockpit and it somehow just happened that she ended up sitting on his lap instead of her chair. The kisses were deepening, his hands on her body, but never crossing any boundaries. His palms were on her ribs, his thumbs just slightly upward, but not touching, not where she wanted him to.

She didn't think it through much. She just wanted to feel more of him on her, with a sudden deep desire. So she moved her own hands from his neck and rested them on top of his own. And then she slowly moved them up, guiding them to her breasts. She held in her breath, and felt Kanan's quickening. He withdrew from her lips, looking at her.

“Hera?” he asked, muddled, as if he thought it was a dream. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hands on her breasts. He gasped, and she wanted to moan out loud, even though the feeling wasn't very intense. Yet. She leaned to his ear.

“I want to feel you, Kanan, I need you,” she whispered, and felt him shivering underneath her. She let go of his hands, and he moved his thumbs in circles. Even through all of her layers, he found her nipples. Hera sighed with relief as she felt the sharp tug of pleasure running through her.

“Tell me if I do something wrong, okay?” he said, quietly from underneath her, moving one of his hand to caress her cheek with his palm. She smiled down at him, running her hand through his dark, long locks, which were now falling freely around his face without its usual elastic.

“Same here,"  she answered and received a sweet smile in return that lit up his whole face. He moved his palm up to the base of her lekku, gently exploring the delicate skin there. Hera shivered unconsciously as he did that, already feeling the tingling at the ends of her nerves running through her body.

Kanan did the same with her other lek and she gave out a small moan, not being able to stop herself from doing that.

Slowly, gently, he moved his hands to her back, looking for a way to take off her upper layout of clothes. She smiled at him, and reached behind her to help him.

“That won't be easy,” she said, smirking.

After a few frustrating minutes, they finally managed to take down the upper part of her flight suit that was now slided down to her hips and the shirt she was wearing underneath that was thrown on the floor by Hera. That left her only in her bra.

“Are you sure?” he asked her, looking into her eyes. The depth of her feelings that he saw there was thrilling, uplifting and so, so loving that his heart stopped in his chest. Her kind, gentle smile on her face, the love in her eyes, the trust she placed in his hands, were intoxicating. This wonderful woman decided to show herself to him, to reveal herself, and Kanan couldn't believe his luck. He didn't deserve her. But here she was. The love, the trust she gave him … Kanan could only hope he will be enough for her. The last thing he wanted was to let her trust down.

And then she kissed him, long and sweet on his lips. He reciprocated all the same, the weight of her lips, the taste of her slowly becoming something very familiar. Something to which he could always come back to. A home.

She rested her forehead on his when they needed to break for air.

“Yes, I am,” she answered simply, reaching to the edge of her bra at the same time. And it was all Kanan needed.

He watched her as she took it over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor. She was so beautiful. He looked her deeply into her eyes, and seeing all that emotions in them, he leaned down to her chest.

His hands were cold, and that made Hera gasp. But soon they warmed up on her skin, making the pleasure going down her spine, as he rolled her nipples between her fingers. She hold tight onto his arms, barely holding in her moans.

She was only starting to lose herself in the feeling of all of him around her and on her, when he moved his hands to her hips, moving her closer to him and took her breast into his mouth. And that was when she started gasping, not being able to hold in the sounds anymore. He moved his hands to her lekku, making miracles with his mouth on her breasts. He bit at her nipple gently, not wanting to be to harsh, and honestly, not feeling the need to. This night was for gentle caresses and slow exploration. Passionate he would be only if they both would feel it, and never rough. Not till she would directly told him to be that. Then he would be whoever she wants.

She was aware of the moves she made with her hips on his lap. And she was very aware that she slowly had more to rub against. Panting, she somehow managed to break contact with Kanan, though she never wanted to stop his lips from being on her breasts. Kanan looked up at her, with question on his face.

“Maybe, we'll move it somewhere else?” she asked. As much as she didn't want to stop, she also didn't want to go all the way in her cockpit. It didn't feel right.

“Of course,” he answered, and kissed her. The kiss was chaste, as he got up, her legs instinctively closing around his hips so she wouldn't fall. She gasped.

“Kanan!” she yelled, but the smirk was hiding in the quirk of her lips. He grinned at her.

“You want me to put you down?” he asked innocently.

_That clever bastard_ , she thought. Of course he knew she didn't want him to put her down. She doubted she could walk straight now. Actually, she most probably _could_ , but she didn't want to.

“Just get to my bunk. Now,"  she ordered, but was smiling.

“Of course, whatever my lady wants,” he answered, and she somehow managed to roll her eyes, and smile affectionately at him at the same time.

He went into the direction of sleeping quarters, as they were exchanging sweet kisses, followed by smiles. When he got to her doors, he gripped Hera tighter, so she wouldn't fall, when she got in her key. This made her feel the bulge growing in his pants more. But she didn't let that show.

When they got into her quarters, Kanan gently lay her down on her bunk. He started to remove the rest of her clothing, slowly, without a rush, kissing every inch of the newly-exposed skin, till she was left only in her panties, and her cap which was easy to forget. He was so soft with her that it took her breath away. So sweet. And the bulge that rubbed against her thigh when he leaned over to capture her lips with his, was very hot and a turn-on.

Her hands went to his hair, almost instinctively, as they kept on kissing, with him leaning over her. After a moment of that, Kanan went down her neck and chest again, and as much as she really, really liked that, she wanted something else. When her hands instinctively travelled down his back, to grab his ass, she knew. She squeezed it, and Kanan moaned into her belly, where his lips currently were. His hips thrusted automatically towards her legs, his head was rested on her abdomen, and she smiled. Now, she knew exactly what she wanted.

She flipped him over, not to fast, and he went willingly. He looked up at her, smiling, as she settled on his lap.

“This shirt of yours is going of you,” she said, smirking.

“You can do whatever you please,” he said, and though he was smiling, his tone was serious. Hera was speechless for a moment, seeing him so committed to this, so committed to her, and how much respect he held for her. It was breathtaking.

“But anything you're not comfortable with, you're gotta tell me, okay?” she asked. He had a sassy remark at the end of his tongue, but one look at her and he hold it in. She was so beautiful, trust, respect, love it all radiated from her towards him. It wasn't time for that. That's not what she needs right now, that's not what he needs. His expression changed to the affection and warmth, matching hers, and which she saw so much these days.

“Of course,” he answered, and the honesty in his eyes, made her heart twitch. Fucking hells, she was head over heels for him.

She leaned over, and kissed him, pouring down her feelings for him into it, wanting him to feel the weight of what she felt for him. How important he was for her.

She went down his neck. She never thought, she would find man's moans so hot and sweet. He gripped her hips tighter, as she went lower, circling her tongue around his nipples (which made him moan louder), going down his navel, till she reached the waistband of his pants. His hands were running up and down her lekku and it made small waves of pleasure going down her spine to her core.

She flickered with the buttons, not drawing away her mouth from his skin. When she got them all, she slid his pants down his legs. It made him stay only in his underwear, very skin-tight underwear, making the view _very_ appealing.

She leaned down again and started to stroke him through the boxers. Kanan responded with heavier breaths and quiet moans, hands on her hips, so he could hold on to something.

She was smiling, when she rolled his boxers down his legs, exposing all of him. She tried not to let any emotion appear on her face beside smugness.

But when she touched him, when he moaned, she quite couldn't hide her own excitement, her own admiration for him, cause he was the cutest when he did that. Barely holding himself even though she didn't do much. Her hands were delicate on his skin, exploring him. She slid her hand down to his balls, squeezing them lightly, and then brought her hands up his length. And then down again. She was enjoying the feel of his skin, of his thickening dick under her hands, of the sounds he was making.

And then she leaned down to kiss him, not stopping her hand from wandering. He reciprocated happily, moving his hands up and down her back, and to her neck, to her lekku. He hooked his fingers under her cap, and gently started to remove it.

When they broke for air, and their eyes met, she looked far more bare than without her flight suit. And her first instinct was to cover her head. But then she saw the look of pure adoration in his eyes, and Kanan, delicately, touched the top of her head with his fingers sliding down, brushing against her earcon, to cup her cheek. She leaned into his palm, smiling.

“You're okay?” he asked, looking into her eyes, searching for her true feelings. She sometimes might not say that something was wrong, but he learned to read her feelings from her face, from her eyes. But there was only pure, unconditional joy and love in them, and Kanan could feel it, it was all around her, the emotions swirling with her usual steadiness. She chuckled.

“Yes, love. It's just that we usually cover heads, and so it's quite intimate. But I'm okay with it. With you,"  she confessed, and the honesty, the pureness of her emotions, of her words that were all her, all painting on her face, were enough to make him speechless, for a moment.

“You called me love,” he said, his voice hoarse, when he was finally able to speak. She frowned, a beautiful wrinkle appearing between her brows.

“Did I not call you that before?” she asked, smirking. He shook his head.

“Wait, does that mean you called me like that in your mind?” he asked, smugly. She rolled her eyes, smirking, as he was chuckling.

“You did!” he said, grinning at her. She was smiling, blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Yeah, well, maybe I did,” she admitted, scraping behind her earcon, from nervousness. It was maybe irrational to be embarrassed by this, and not having any reservations from being bare before him. But well, showing that depth of emotions was hard for her to do in words. But when she heard his laugh, and she looked down at him, happy with rosy cheeks, and she _felt_ his laugh, vibrating through his chest and stomach, she couldn't stop grinning, and it all was worth it. To see his joy was refreshing and beautiful and she wanted to always see him that way. She didn't even realize when he brought her to his chest, still laughing. She hid her head in the crook of his neck, and started laughing as well.

She didn't know how much time they spent like that, but she didn't remember feeling that good, that joyful, that felicitous in a very long time. That intimate.

When they gathered themselves, she placed small kisses on his collarbone. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. Now, the only thing that was between them were her own panties, his own underwear long forgotten. His hands wandered once again to her lekku, caressing it, placing kisses down it. Hera wriggled in his arms, making quiet sounds of satisfaction and pleasure, almost like purring.

His cock was brushing against her, and she automatically was responding to him, rubbing on him. He smiled against the base of her tchin, the air he breathed out tickling her. She chuckled at that, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“Someone's here is getting impatient,” said Kanan, but gave a little thrust of his hips against hers. She groaned.

“No, I'm not,” she said, teasingly.

“Sure,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. His wide grin didn't disappear as well.

She withdrew her head from his shoulder to look at him. “I'm not impatient. I'm enjoying everything we're doing right now. That doesn't change the fact that I want you.”

Fuck, he was totally lost. She wants him. It's over for him. He was sure he would do that anyway, but now, he'll never stop loving her, when she shows him so explicitly how much he means to her. Force, how deeply he fell for her was totally incredible to him.

He caressed her shoulder with the knuckles of his fingers, delicately. He looked into her eyes, to see honesty and loyalty and love and he was sure the same feelings she could see on his face. “Okay,” he said, simply.

And she leaned down and they kissed, deeply and intensely, driven by lust now too. They became more passionate, more frantic, but they still kept the gentleness and softness with which they were treating each other. It couldn't go any other way. They both wanted the moment to be as loving as they could make it. They both were pouring down all their feelings for eachother into it.

Hera wanted him to know her, and her feelings for him, for she couldn't show him that on a daily basis. She wanted him to know how much she cared for him, how much she wanted to commit to him. In that moment, oh, how she wished for there to be no war at all. To be at peace, to live in a free galaxy where they could be together without any reservations. But that was what she was fighting for. For them to have a chance of experiencing that love, not restrained by war, where it could grow and flourish fully.

Kanan wanted her to see that there was not a thing that he wouldn't do for her. That she was everything. He wanted her to feel his love and commitment and his support, he wanted her to know that she could always count on him. He wanted to soothe her and to make her feel good. He wanted to help her in any way she might need him. If that meant going to the ends of the galaxy with her, if that meant fighting with the Empire then may it be. And if in that moment she wanted _him_ , than he was all hers.

They went slow and delicate, exploring each other, but not without a little bit of hunger. It still felt like thousands light years passed, before he was inside her. The time didn't exist when they were together, when they were learning each other, mapping stars on each others bodies.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, as she felt him moving inside her. She was pushing down on him, the same way he was pushing up, and soon they synchronized, finding their own rhythm. He held her close to himself with one arm around her waist, while he let his other hand wander to her breast. She bit him lightly when the sensations from his dick inside her, and his hand squeezing her breast, fingers pinching her nipple intensified her pleasure. She was panting on his chest, almost moaning, digging her fingernails into his shoulder with one hand, the other buried in his hair.

And then he took her lek into his mouth, not stopping his hand or his cock from moving, and fuck, she was now moaning his name, all over and again.

She gasped, and a muffled scream escaped her, when he twirled his tongue around the lines of her tattoos. She sped up on his cock, moves more frantic and he met her halfway, adjusting to her new pace. If he didn't have his mouth occupied, he would be screaming too.

“Kanan, love,” she panted, and he understood her. He took her lek out of his mouth and found her lips, kissing her. She reciprocated, pouring down into him all of herself. She moaned into his lips as he moved deeper, and harder, and his hand around her breast was at perfect pressure, but she needed something else, and she lay her hand upon his and moved it between her legs, where they were joined.

“Kanan ...” she moaned, as he moved his fingers in small circles, and fastened inside her, and that was all she needed. She was screaming his name, and he kept on his pace, and kissed her shoulder, as she the waves of pleasure were rolling all over her again and again.

They lay there for a moment, panting, before Hera raised her head from his chest.

“Kanan, you didn't ...” she started, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

“That's okay, Hera,” he assured her. This time she shook her head.

“No, it isn't,” she insisted, and rolled her hips around him to emphasize her words. He groaned. He was very close, in fact, his cock swollen from being so long inside her, from her muscles clenching around him. And she moved again. And again.

“Hera,” he moaned, and she didn't let go on him. She slid up and down on his cock, held him close, and kissed him. And then he was moaning her name again.

And, wow, when she speeded up, he uncontrollably became louder, and he looked up at her. He was in total awe with her. He took his hand and cupped her cheek. Then brought her to himself to kiss her. He had to break the kiss, to moan out her name.

“What do you need, love?” she asked, and his cock twitched. Yes, that's exactly what he needs.

“Talk to me. Please,"  he confessed, and the serious tone in his voice, made Hera stop, to look at him. He was so wonderful, a total mess underneath her, and a steady anchor at the same time. She smiled lovingly at him, and leaned down to capture his lips with hers. She resumed her pace on his cock, and when they had to break again, for Kanan to scream, she moved to whisper to his ear:

“Let go, Kanan. Love, let go. I want you to. I want to feel you. I want to feel you filling me,"  she said, capturing his earlobe between her teeth.

And he met her, he thrusted inside her, as she didn't stop moving. He was at the edge, barely holding himself.

“You can go harder, Kanan, I'm not gonna break. And I need you,"  she whispered. He groaned, and his thrusts met her moves, and yes, there he was, screaming her name, coming inside her, filling her, like she told him she wanted. Hera groaned, still sensitive, the pleasant feeling of him, making her come once again. Shorter, but sweeter.

He spent himself inside her, and he went quiet, breathing heavily. He pulled out from her, not wanting to hurt her, but he brought her closer to himself, immediately, needing to maintain contact with her. She lay on his chest, catching her breath.

They stayed like that, till they calmed down. Then, they shifted to lay on their sides, facing each other, their chests remaining as close to each other as they could, their legs entangled. Hera was the first one to grin at him. He reciprocated immediately, and reached out with his thumb, to caress her cheek, to go down her jawline. She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch. He went down her shoulder, and when he got to her waist, he pulled her even closer than before. She smiled and opened her eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He reciprocated happily, and when she let go of his lower lip, nibbling at it, she rested her forehead against his. They closed their eyes, but the smiles didn't disappear from their faces.

“That was … Hera, that was amazing,” he said, voice hoarse. Her smile widened.

“Was about to tell you the same,” she said, and they opened their eyes to see the other one grinning. “Come here,"  she continued, and though they were already close, he did hold her tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

And though, there was not the perfect world outside of their embrace, though the following day, week, month they will have to stand up again and fight for what's right, though there may be loss, and pain, in that moment it didn't matter. They were happy, they felt loved, they were loved unconditionally.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, warm and safe. Loved.

And that mattered more than they could possibly imagine.


	5. All The Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another one this week as well (on Friday or Saturday), so there will be more sooner for those who didn't read the previous chapter, and also because I have a little more time. 
> 
> For now, this little thing, a bit longer (about 2.000 words) than usual chapters which I totally didn't know where was going, until I wrote it down. You never know where your story will bring you, I guess.

She watched Kanan from another stall, as he was examining some material in his hands. A vender came up to him and started talking. Hera watched expressions changing on his face, smiling to herself, before she shook her head and came back to picking up the fruits they needed.

“Newlyweds?” she heard from her right and jumped in her place. Her heart started beating faster against her will at the assumption.

She looked up to see older, human woman standing beside her, with a creepy smile on her face and jogans in her hands. Hera smiled at her, trying to be nice.

“No, no, he's just my … partner,” she said, but realized her mistake when the older lady smiled at her meaningfully.

“That's what they call it nowadays. But you can't hide from love, dear.” Hera kept herself from snorting.“What even made you think so?” she asked, curious.

“Your smile. And he keeps looking your way.” Hera smirked, chuckling a bit.

“Does he, now? He should get to work,"  she said and turned to look at him. He, indeed, was looking at her all that time, and waved at her when he saw her looking. She rolled her eyes, still smiling and gestured at the stalls, by which he was. _You have something to do,_ She mouthed to him. He put up his hands like he was defending himself, but was grinning at her. _I'm going,_ he mouthed back. _You better,_ she mouthed and smiled at him.

When she turned back to the lady, she was looking at her with satisfaction on her features and a smile saying _I told you so_.

“He looks like a good guy,"  she said and just like that walked away. She must have paid for her jogans before. Hera looked after her, feeling strangely proud.

“He is,"  she murmured to herself. She wanted as little people as it's possible to know about them. It wasn't safe to be open about your attachments in times of war. And it was best to make it look as professional as they could on the surface. Better for Rebellion and safer for them. But that old, weird lady, she didn't regret knowing. It made her a little alert that it was so visible, but then again, it's not like everybody figured it out.

She came back to her shopping, making sure to buy everything from the list. She didn't know how Kanan was faster than her, but he was by her side, when she was paying.

“Do we need something more?” he asked her. She nodded, packing the things she has just bought.

“Some parts for _Ghost_. It's not much, but there is one shop nearby that I always go to when I'm here. We can check there,"  she said, looking up at him only at the end of the sentence, when she packed all of the things. Kanan nodded.

They went off again, Hera leading the way, and Kanan a step behind her. It wasn't a pleasant stroll though. The market filled in with more people, and the crowd was making it difficult to navigate through it, and even much to exit it. She looked a few times behind her to see if she didn't lost Kanan in that wild crowd. She suddenly felt a hand on her hip, and her first instinct was to kick the pervert in the crotch, but she stopped to look, and thank stars it was Kanan. She relaxed. It was a good idea. That way they couldn't be lost.

As they realized a moment later it wasn't that good of an idea after all. Kanan bumped at her a few times by accident, when there were too many people pushing, and he was practically breathing down her neck, stumbling his feets against hers. It was impossible to move like that with so many people around.

Hera stopped, and turned to look at him. “This isn't working,” she said, and took the shopping bags to her other hand, making the one closer to Kanan free. She reached out to him, and he smiled sheepishly, as he moved his hand from her hip towards her outstretched one.

That did work. With Hera a step ahead, they could maneuver through crowd to the less crowded street. And well, his hand was warm and comforting in hers. He wouldn't get it out from her, but she could get accustomed to that feeling. Someday, when the war would be over. They could hold hands even in public and without a reason. Just because it was a nice feeling. But it would get a lot of teasing from her and a lot of his smart convincing methods for her to admit to that.

She, nevertheless, felt much better when they exited the crowd. It was suddenly so much easier to breath. She let go of his hand, but it still was warm.

“Where to now?” he asked. She showed him the direction and soon they found themselves encountering a small shop. It indeed, had a lot of mechanical parts and tools. And the prices were quite decent. Hera was surprised though to see someone else behind the desk. It was usually an older, very kind Ithorian from whom she got the parts. And you could always bargain with him. Now, there was some young, human male, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her. His chin high, arms crossed, and pride in eyes. His whole posture was screaming _I'm superior to you_. She decided to ignore this. She came here for parts to her ship and she was going to get them.

“Hi. I need a new vent supercharger, front lamp reflectors, and comms circuits. For VCX-100 Corellian light freighter,"  she said with a fake smile on face. She tried to make it real, but the man only looked at her contemptuously, as he disappeared into the storage.

“Am I the only one who doesn't like him?” asked her Kanan quietly. She sighed.

“You're not. He's new here. I was always making deals with someone else. I guess, it won't be easy this time to bargain, like I always do,"  she whispered back, leaning more to him, not wanting the seller to hear them. Kanan nodded, agreeing with her.

“Do I have a permission to step in if he will cause troubles?” she looked at him suspiciously.

“What do you mean by stepping in?” she asked.

“I'm not gonna kill him,” he said, and she rolled her eyes. “But if he won't be nice, I can persuade him to be.”

“Okay, but Kanan, no violence,” he cracked her a smile.

“You know me. I'm all peace,"  she snorted.

“If I remember correctly we met during a street fight,”

“Which you started,” he answered, smirking.

She didn't have time to make a comeback, as the man was back with all the things she wanted.

“200 credits,” he said. Hera raised her eyebrow. That was a lot more than when she was there last time.

“Your prices got high. Last time I've been here it was almost cheaper by half,"  she tried.

“This is a price for now,"  he said harshly. She didn't want to read too much into it, but she could almost feel him saying _This is the price for you_.

“You're sure you don't have any discounts?” she asked. He puffed with irritation.

“As you see. You're paying or not?” Hera ignored once more a rude tone, wanting only to make a good business. But now it seemed like an impossible thing to do with this guy's attitude.

“Well, I would, but the prices are not what I expected. Maybe it would be possible to go down to 125 credits?” He looked at her like she was stupid.

“Who do you think you are? What are you even gonna do with all of that?” he said, and well he didn't add more, but she knew obviously what he meant. She tried to not show her irritation and anger, but Kanan could read her pretty good now. He saw the tips of her lekku curling inwards her back. He cleared his throat, and for a moment Hera watched him, not knowing what he's gonna do next. She said no violence, though, so he would listen.

“Are you really gonna question your clients shopping? And I'm pretty sure comments like that are restricted to be said towards clients. We can always com the owner and ask him about the policy but it's one of the rules on most of the Outer Rim worlds. We should get them by discount just because of your treatment of the client.” said Kanan in a calm manner, and Hera looked at him surprised. She didn't know if she would think about the law. She didn't even know the rule. Kanan must have known after all the gloomy jobs he had.

“And I can assure you that I know owner pretty good. He won't be pleased to hear about this,"  she added, looking from Kanan to the seller. It was true. She knew the owner and he would stand by the side of the client. He was a true vender the ones you don't meet often, the ones who love their job. The man almost rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I can give it to you for 140.”

“130” she said, looking him hard in the eyes. That was intimidating for most of the people. He didn't let that show, but he nodded his head in agreement.

Hera smiled. It wasn't the best she could do, but it was a miracle it worked at all with so much prejudice from the man's side.

She gladly paid and packed her new items. For the first time she was leaving this store with relief and unpleasant feeling of disservice.

She looked up at Kanan. “Stars, I've always talked with owner. I could bargain with him so much more,"  she said. Kanan looked at her, a bit of sadness creeping in his eyes.

“I guess he must have been much nicer. This guy was terrible,"  he responded.

“He was. Thank you. I don't know with what I would have to came up, if you didn't know the law,"  she said smiling at him.

“You would figure something out. I don't know how he would react though. My fist was itching.”

“Kanan,” she said, warningly.

“I know. I just hate bigots like that, thinking they are better than everyone, because they're male and human. This is just so closed-minded.”

“Hey, I hate when they behave like that too. But if we're going to think about and dwell on every single one of them, then they are achieving their goal,"  she said. He smiled at her, with a delicate quirk of his lips.

“You're right. And smart,"  he said. She grinned at him.

“Of course, I'm always right,"  she teased him. He grinned back, but didn't say anything.

When they turned to one of even less crowded alleys, Hera stopped him with a hand to his wrist. He looked at her, with question on his face.

“Really thank you. I could have handled it, but I felt better with you by my side,"  she said. He smiled at her truthfully, not a drop of teasing or joke on his face.

“Not a problem,” he assured her. She was still smiling, when she raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Her smile widened when she saw him blushing. How more cute could he get?

“Let's go back to the ship. We have now some repairs to do with the new parts,"  she said.

They left the alley, and headed back to _Ghost_. The thought of him was still lingering in Hera's mind. His support was invaluable. He was only a crew at the beginning. And now he really became her partner. Someone she could trust, someone who would always help her.

And she would be forever grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how much those parts should really cost.


	6. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than two previous ones. Each of the rest of chapters has something around 1.000 words. So really shorties. 
> 
> The plot to this is none as always. Just a lot of talking (in bed). 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and comment, and for kudos of course! I hope you enjoy!

Hera lyed on Kanan's chest, nestling into him, while he was lazily caressing her lekku with his hand, tracing her tattoos with his fingers.

It was nice to lay there and just do that. Nothing more. Just for a while at least.

“How was it with Jedi Order?” she asked him out of blue. Kanan was accustomed to it now. He already told her a few stories, and she shared hers as well. They were getting to know eachother better and it was just as wonderful, even if in different sense, as the sex before it. Even if it was a little tough at the beginning to talk about it. And it still wasn't easy. But it helped him, even when it hurt.

“What do you mean?” he asked, starting the journey down her lek with his fingertips again. She shivered a little, small smile in the corner of her lips, before answering.

“You know, generally. Did you like it? You ever had any doubts?” he considered her question for a moment.

“I really enjoyed it. Constant meditation process could be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“For you? You meditate quite a lot.”

“Yeah, I came back to it just now, but I never appreciated it enough as a kid. Guess, I was too easily bored with that. Or maybe meditation made me ask more questions, and though I was supposed to find the answers in the Force, at that time I prefered to ask them to the real-life persons,"  she chuckled.

“I can imagine.”

They were silent for a while, before Hera asked him further. “You never thought of being someone else while in Jedi Order? You know like, if I wasn't a Jedi than I would like to be a stripper or something like that.” He laughed.

“Well, you know practically I was a stripper a few times,"  he said, teasingly. She rolled her eyes, but with a smirk on her face.

“Why am I not surprised? But you know what I mean. You never had doubts about being a Jedi? Especially since, you know, it's not really that you chose that,"  she explained. He told her a few weeks ago how the Jedi were brought to the Temple, and though she suspected that, she still was shocked to hear that. _How can someone do this to their children? It should be a choice._ She said then, and though Kanan was agreeing with her, he also understood from where the Jedi came from and how hard for them it was to cut off from traditions. He experienced this.

“Not really. I loved getting to know various things, and I wanted to be in action so much. Didn't come out as I thought it would, though.” He paused, shifting his hands, to draw circles on her back, with his fingers.“Did you ever thought about something else? Or did you always wanted to be a pilot?” He asked, smirking. She reciprocated the gesture.

“I wanted to be up in the sky from probably when I was 5-6 year old. I don't recall properly. I think I wanted to be a doctor before. But that's it. When I saw the ships I fell in love and it became my passion.” He raised his eyebrow.

“A doctor? It actually fits you too. Everything with helping people have better lives would.”

“Does it not apply to you too?” she asked, raising on her elbow, her hand wandering to his chest, caressing the skin there. “Being a Jedi was always about helping people,” she continued.

He shrugged. “I don't know. Never was wondering about it. About what's driving me. At the beginning it was curiosity I guess. And then, for a long time it was nothing. Just a need to survive. But now … Now, it's you,"  he confessed, looking up at her. She smiled affectionately at him, looking down at his chest, shaking her head.

“You shouldn't rely everything on me. I mean, I'm flattered, and amazed with how much faith you have in me …”

“And love,” he added in smirking. She smirked back, glancing at him.

“And love,” she repeated. “But I'm not … I'm only a person.” Kanan reached out with his hand, and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

“We all are. But the things you represent with yourself. That's everlasting. And though I'm not there yet, I love what you represent, and I want to learn from that. From you.” his thumb went down her jawline, and she didn't expect herself to be so moved with his words. Maybe because she didn't expect those words at all.

She felt the gulp in her throat, and she couldn't find her words. And when that was happening, she was going with actions instead. So, she leaned down and kissed him, deeply, showing her gratitude for having him in her life, showing him her love for him.

She nibbled at his lower lip and tug at it with her teeth. She had to take a breath, so she rested her forehead on his chest. His hand was soothingly going up and down her back.

“I learn from you too, you know?” she whispered, her voice lower than she thought it to be. She looked up at him, to see him, smiling at her. “About myself. About life,"  she said. He put his hand on her cheek and brought her to himself to kiss her.

“That's good. If we're both learning, it means we're both growing,"  he said to her, when they parted. She smiled in response, and then she shifted, lying beside him, closing her arms around him, holding him close. He tugged her closer to himself, and they stayed like that for some time.

Before the galaxy will start to call for their help, they had that moment for themselves, to simply rest with each other, surrounded by each other's comfort and love. They both knew it to be soon over, so they were cherishing it till they could.


	7. The Wind That Ruffled Flowers In Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something so silly and almost too cute that I still can't believe I wrote it. Hope it's not too much OOC bc of that.  
> The last chapter will be up next week.
> 
> Hope you're gonna enjoy!

Hera never was on this planet before. And she's never before seen so many bright colors in one place. She had to admit it, this place was beautiful and she sat at the ramp of her ship with satisfaction and joy. They completed the mission, the sun was warming her skin, but it wasn't too hot. Just perfect. They could stay there for a night and just relax and that's what she was planning to do. She was propped on her hands, placed behind her, and closed her eyes, turning her head towards the sun.

She didn't know how much time passed. She just felt the sunlight on her face and turned off thinking, relaxing for once.

She opened them when suddenly, the source of warmth was cut off. She sighed, but kept her eyes closed, wanting to pretend for a little longer that there was peace all around her, not war.

“You better gotta have a good reason to cover the sun,” she said, and heard Kanan's chuckle.

“I have, but you would have to open your eyes for that,” he responded. Hera sighed again, pretending to be annoyed.

“It has to be really good, if I have to leave this state of serenity,” she answered.

“You gotta see for yourself,” he said, and Hera was slowly becoming more convinced. She was curious what he had done.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was surprised when she saw Kanan holding out his hand to her with a big, colorful, bouquet of flowers. Various flowers, in all the colors she could have imagined. And they were composed very nicely.

“There's a meadow down there, with lots of that,” he started talking, scraping the back of his neck nervously. “They just looked very nice, so I thought …”

“That they would look better dead?” she asked, teasingly. Seeing the embarrassment on his face, made her change the way of talking. She shook her head, smiling.

“I'm kidding, Kanan. They're beautiful,"  she said to him, and took flowers from him. Oh, and it was worth it, to see his face light up with so much relief, and joy. He sat next to her, with a big smile on his face, as she was looking at the flowers smiling. She brought them closer to breath in their smell. Without a word, she hold them out for Kanan to do the sane. He did as she proposed.

“Oh, I like that,” he said, grinning at her.

“Me too. Thank you,"  she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He was cute when he was blushing like that. Stars, how cute it was. They fell into each other's arms and beds already, and he still was embarrassed by something as simple as bringing her flowers.

“It's nothing, really,” he said. She kept on smiling.

“It's a nice gesture,” she opposed. He looked at her, and yes, there was his smug, bravado smirk again.

There was a moment of silence as they were watching the views around them. Hera lay her head on his shoulder, not caring about anything, and he put his arm around her. In that moment she just wanted to relax, and his company was much appreciated.

“What do you wanna do?” she asked after a while.

“We can go, explore a little. From what I saw, there are hills up there. The view is even more wonderful. If you're up for it,"  he proposed. She withdrew her head from his shoulder to look at him, grinning. “Sounds like a great idea,” she said. He grinned back.

“Let's go then,” he said to her, and she nodded her head.

“Let's,” she confirmed. Before they got up, she took his chin into her hand lovingly. She kissed him, shortly, but sweetly, both of them smiling through it.

And then they got up and went on to exploring, which they couldn't do often. The wonders of the planet were too much too resist though. The meadows seemed to be endless, and by the time they got to the hills, they picked up more flowers, their arms full with them.

Their soft laughter filled the air. A gasp escaped them when they saw the valley from the hills. It really was a beautiful place, all bathed in the sunlight, so green, so vivid and so alive.

And then when they lay down in the grass, on top of the hills, and started plaiting flower crowns, Hera thought how carefree she felt, to the point when she would _almost_ call herself stupid for letting her guards down so much. Yes, they weren't on the mission currently, but it didn't mean the planet wasn't under Imperial restriction. The Empire presence wasn't alarming here, but still she should have been reprimanding herself.

Almost, because then she thought: _fuck it_. Just for once in her life she wanted to relax and do something goofy. Why couldn't she? It's not like she had much of things like that in her childhood where they were supposed to be. There was always war. And though war was far from over, this moment of relax wouldn't make her lose it. Maybe it could even help her. Rebalance her.

She let go of the brooding, when she felt Kanan's fingertips gently taking of her goggles and lying his own crown for her around her head and under her lekku so it could hold in place, nicely. He also slided up two smaller rings around each of her lekku. She looked at him, smiling.

“How do I look?” she asked, teasingly. He grinned at her.

“Actually you look funny. I've never thought I would see you covered in flowers,"  he said, a little bit of his own teasing. She rolled her eyes at this, but was still smirking anyway. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple.

“You look beautiful,” he said. She didn't know why it mattered, but it felt nice to hear it. Maybe because she was hearing it from him.

She was smiling, as she ended her own crown for him. “Come here,” she said, and he smiled sheepishly, as he leaned his head down. She placed her work of art around his head. When he looked up at her grinning, she was still admiring, but not her work anymore. She was admiring him, and how cute he looked with flowers in his hair.

“You look beautiful too,” she said, and she could tell that he liked the compliment. He brought her closer, and here they were, kissing in the grass, flowers scattered all around them, sun slowly setting.

They felt warmth and safety and softness, tenderness of the moment, and also as the general way that they were with each other. Soft and gentle. Loving. But also confident and strong that they could endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to highlight that it isn't a present. He didn't even buy anything. It's just flowers from meadow. Canon compliant. (I really thought about it for a long time.)


	8. Steadiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this little story. The last chapter is one of my favorites. I'm already thinking about making some series of these fluffy pieces, because I have a lot of ideas, some even already written. I will think about it, but if I'm gonna write enough, then it may happen. 
> 
> Once more mine eternal gratitude and thankfulness to [ Anoray](https://ofourown.org/users/Anoray/pseuds/Anoray) who is the best beta ever, and was supporting me on every step. 
> 
> What I probably tried to prove with this to others and what I realized much later, not even while writing, but while posting, was that relationship can be loving and sweet, and healthy without the words "I love you" being said. That you can even talk about the way you feel to another person without those words being verbally spoken. I never used those words here in any conversation. And still, I think, at least for me when I was rereading it for the millionth time it was still very cute and loving. And of course that's just the beginnings here. Much more things would play a role later.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments or any other kind of feedback. It means the world to writers. And of course, thank you for sticking with this little story. Hope you were enjoying reading them as much as I was imaginaning scenarios and writing them down!

She shifted in bed, only to meet with a big, warm, soft tangle of limbs, muscles, skin, and hair which was Kanan. She drifted closer to him, almost on instinct, drawn to his warmth, and the feeling that he always gave out – of safety and trust, of tenderness, understanding and soft love. She brought him closer to herself, pulling her leg over his hip, his head landing somewhere between her breasts and stomach. The feeling of his weight was strangely comforting. Unconsciously, she started to play with his hair. He tickled her with his breath, and then shifted his mouth and nose pulling it into the flesh of her breast. A very nice feeling. It didn't turn her on, it was just warm and delicate and safe. She felt like she could protect him from all the wrong of galaxy this way.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hera felt the pressure on her bladder becoming unbearable. She had to go to refresher, but leaving that bubble of warmth in which they could only exist on early mornings and late nights, and not even most of them, wasn't what she wanted to do. So an impasse.

After a minute, the need to go to refresher became stronger than before, so she pulled out from Kanan's embrace unwillingly, but she was met with resistance.

“Kanan, I need to go,” she murmured. The only thing she did was turning from him, but he brought her back closer to his chest. He didn't even respond to her with proper words, just mumbled something that sounded like a definite disapproval of her idea.

“I'm gonna piss myself. You don't want that.” But he only brought her closer. Hera was shaking her head, smiling. He was impossible.

“Kanan,” she growled, trying to untangle herself from him. He didn't let go.

“I need to go there too,” he whispered after a few moments. She snorted.

“Well, I'm going there first,” she said, and gently elbowed him in the ribs, which made him move his hands from her.

“Hey!” he protested, suddenly wide awake.

But Hera was already on the ground, not bothering with putting anything on herself. Her laugh echoed in the room, as she was opening the doors.

“Oh, no you don't,” mumbled Kanan to himself, and was a step behind her in no time.

Hera had to admit it, he was fast. He outrun her in the corridor, passing her.

“Hey!” she shouted after him, and managed to grab onto his hand. She hold it, not letting go, and he didn't stop, which ended with him dragging her by him. He turned towards her, trying to keep on walking with Hera gliding with him, holding now his whole arm. He grinned at her.

“That is cheating,” he said to her. She grinned back.

“That is winning,” she responded.

“You're not gonna win that way,” he stated, smirking. She raised her eyebrow, snorting.

“Why not?”

“Cause I will be there first anyway!” he shouted and turned left, to the fresher.

And well, he was right. Hera didn't managed to grab his other hand and he could easily use it to open doors. She let go of him to somehow get past him and get there first, but he was faster, closing the doors behind him.

“Hey!” she shouted, banging her hand on the doors. She heard him laughing from the other side. “You're a jerk!” she shouted, crossing her arms on her chest, irritated.

She smirked after a second. “You know that I can still come in?” she asked, noticing how the lock wasn't on.

“Be my guest,” he said from behind the doors. She shrugged, and came in.

She walked straightly to the basin and leaned on the counter. Directly across her was a toilet and Kanan was on it. She looked at him challenging.

“You're gonna stare at me all the time?” he asked, smirking.

“Yes I will. Till you'll give me back my toilet.”

“This is quite intimidating.”

“I know,” she smirked. This time it was him who rolled his eyes.

He tricked her by closing his eyes. She could only swear at him under her breath. When finally, the toilet was free, he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes again.

“You're gonna keep it up and there will be no sex for at least 2 months,” she said passing him.

He chuckled from the basin. “You wouldn't hold out that long,” he teased her.

“Then no cuddles,” she said, when she finished and walked towards him to wash her her hands. She laughed heartily when she saw fear in his eyes.

But he was all in jokes two seconds later, when he fall to his knees beside her, and closed his arms around her legs.

“No please, Hera. Not the cuddles. You can take anything from me, but not that!” he said, in overly-dramatic tone. She chuckled, trying to hold in her laughter. He kissed her just above the knee. “I'll do anything, just let me cuddle with you!” he continued, kissing her thigh.

“Anything?” she asked teasingly. He nodded eagerly, and when she shot a glance at him, she couldn't stop herself from bursting out with laughter.

“I'm very serious!” he said to her, smiling. She kept on laughing, not being able to stop it.  
“Get up, love,” she said, when she contained herself, and he did, smirking, sliding his hands up her legs to rest them at her hips. She put her arms around him, smiling.

“I want breakfast," she said, as he raised his eyebrows, his smile widening. “ And not just any breakfast. It has to be a two-dish meal with a dessert." She continued, still grinning.

“Of course. But can we cuddle after?” he asked, still bickering with her. The smile didn't disappear from her face. Normally, she couldn't allow for that sort of activities (though very nice activities) throughout the day. But fortunately, it was their free day. She had repairs and paperwork to do, but a few minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. He knew that.

“If the breakfast will taste good,” she teased back. He grinned.  
“I'll make sure of that,” he said.

And a moment later when he leaned down to kiss her, she reciprocated happily. The kiss was chaste, but sweet, ending up in both of them smiling against each others lips.

“Then you better get to it,” she said softly. Still grinning, he untangled from her, and saluted her jokingly, making his way to the doors. Hera's gaze wandered after him, to his still very exposed ass.

“And maybe put some clothes on?” she shouted after him.

“But I don't have to, right?” she heard, already from the corridor.

She rolled her eyes, smirking, but didn't say anything.

It wasn't how they could always be, she thought, as she made her way back to her cabin in search of clothes. The war that didn't even begin yet for most of the galaxy, would make moments like that less frequent. She wasn't a fool, she knew they couldn't have lead a life like that all the time. Not now. Not till the war is over. But it made those moments even more precious.

There will be another job, another mission. And even if it means they're gonna have less time for each other because of that, it doesn't mean their feelings will change. Kanan will love Hera no matter what, and she will love him, and of that they were certain. There were hard times before them, and that was sure as well.

But if they had eachother, then they would endure. And all that fight will be worth it, because in the end they will stand by eachother, arm to arm. Heart to heart. That's what they're fighting for.

That's what they will be.


End file.
